grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Nelia
Description "Demon Queen of Greed who came back from the dead." Ironwood family's demons didn't go out of their territory. Lord of Ironwood Nelia came out when the ancient battle took over the Demon World. She gained a lot of fame early fast because she participated in the war and made a big contribution. It looked like the nickname 'Demon Queen of Greed' was talking about her natural characteristics. Greed took Nelia to a higher place. And when she thought she reached the highest place, she lost everything. Nelia lost everything from dying. But death was not the end. Heitaros gave her a second life by making a deal. There was no reason for Nelia to not accept the offer. Demon God's proposal was troublesome, but it wasn't a bad deal. Nelia is looking ahead. To leave as Heitaros' assistant, or... Likability Devil's Tail Ironwood's heirloom that contains strong power. A magical weapon that stored Ironwood family's power through multiple generations. It is known that only the Ironwood family can inherit it. Not only does it contain the power, but it can also move freely like a limb. You have to be nervous when the Devil's Tail points at someone. It means that Nelia wants to kill that person. Her servant, Haggler, called this the Envoy's Point. *'Magic Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 250 *'Magic Defense': 370 *'Max Health': 1770 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections As a boss Nelia can be fought as a boss in Raid 6.6: Casted Shadow of Greed. Attacks This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia *In the Korean server, Nelia is the first Rank SR character that was released together with a Breakthrough. *Nelia is the first Rank SR character that is not a Grand Chase member who received Likability. **Nelia is the first Rank SR character that is not a Grand Chase member who has an avatar outside the evolution. *Like Edel, Nelia has a beauty mark near below the left side of her lips. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Nellia.png| Lord of Ironwood 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Nellia 02.png| Demon Queen of Greed 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Nellia 03.png| Black Blaze Empress Breakthrough NeliaPrimeMinister.png| First Lord Likability NeliaCoordi.png| Division Commander (Rare avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Nelia Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoneliadefault.png| Lord of Ironwood 5★ Kakaoneliass.png| Demon Queen of Greed 6★ Kakaonelialimit.png| Black Blaze Empress Breakthrough Kakaonellia.png| First Lord Likability Kakaoneliadivisioncommander.png| Division Commander (Rare avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Nelia-5.png| Lord of Ironwood 5★ IconHero-Nelia-6.png| Demon Queen of Greed 6★ IconHero-Nelia-Limit.png| Black Blaze Empress Breakthrough IconHero-Nelia-Underworld.png| First Lord Likability IconHero-Nelia-Division.png| Division Commander (Rare avatar) IconHero-Nelia-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Cat) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Nellia Face 02.png| (Default) EF Nellia Face 01.png| (Discarded) EF Nelia Ava 01.png| Division Commander (Rare avatar) DivisionCommander.png |-| Misc.= Giggle emoji.png Nelia 5 star.png Nelia 6 star.png LB black salt.png Affinity instead of the best.png Squadron division commander.png Korean nelia.png Videos Sprites Nelia-5-1.png Nelia-5-2.png Nelia-6-1.png Nelia-6-2.png Nelia-limit-1.png Nelia-limit-2.png Nelia-underworld-1.png Nelia-underworld-2.png Nelia-division-1.png Nelia-division-2.png Nelia-fluffy-1.png Quotes *''"Yes, squirm all you want. That's more fun for me."'' *''"It's a ridiculous mistake. I missed it..."'' *''"Your Highness, why don't you step away from the government affairs?"'' *''"I hate him... How come the seal doesn't work on him?"'' *''"Look at that!"'' *''"It was a perfect opportunity. I was the one... who was ready!"'' *''"Your range of vision is getting narrower because you are too caught up in your victory, Veigas."'' *''"One battle completely changed my life. Only if..."'' *''"Really... I can't beat you in arguments."'' *''"Don't include me in your hierarchy fight. I'm offended."'' *''"Hm? I never thought about where I'm going to use it. Let's think about the purpose after I get it in my hands first."'' *''"Why are all Haros so stupid?"'' *''"Nelia Ironwood. I'm sure you know this Four Demon King."'' *''"Demon World is Underworld's ally. Don't doubt and just accept it."'' *''"Do I have to tell you... Who will be smiling in the end?"'' *''"I will kill you and throw you away in the Steel Forest. You will become good fertilizer."'' *''"It's easy to crush them with my strength. But it's more fascinating to use their stupidity!"'' *''"Don't waste your strength. Why don't you grow more instead of floating every time?"'' *''"I want to invite you to my territory. Ironwood's territory is like iron bars made with blades."'' *''"You can call me either Demon Queen of Greed or First Lord of Underworld."'' *''"I'm a girl with talent and beauty! Why am I too perfect?"'' *''"You're very loyal. I'll give you a sword. It's a sword made out of steel!"'' *''"Not just the Demon World but... The Underworld and the whole world?"'' *''"Veigas was locked up in the Purgatory? No way. He's not easy to catch."'' *''"Everyone is so incompetent yet so greedy. They are not on the same level as me."'' *''"Veigas exploded everything. I don't like... How I'm being treated the same way as him."'' *''"I should've been the leader of Hardliners!"'' *''"You followed me? To Underworld?"'' *''"Ancient demons can't avoid the fate of destruction. It's just fun to look at the end. You can try all you want, Edna."'' *''"Heitaros, I want to join your aspiration."'' *''"I just have a large plate by the name of greed."'' *''"The forest that surrounded me suffocated me. I realized as soon as I saw the horizon. I was trapped all this time..."'' *''"Wonderful! The Demon World, Underworld, and this whole world! I will have everything!"'' *''"Second-in-command? Who do you think is the real boss of the Underworld?"'' *''"I can never forget that day."'' *''"I had a nightmare again. It's awful to experience death."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Mage Type Category:Demons Category:Female Characters